Ers Tú
by RgalRobertson
Summary: This is a Swan Queen/BTVS high school AU based of a prompt DailyJmo gave me on twitter: Witch/Vampire and ones normal senior you decide which. They fall for each other possibly. I just came up with the title today. In Spanish it says who are you. Swan Queen's relationship build will be based of the song who are you from Fifth Harmony


Ers Tú

Chapter One: A Fateful Encounter

 **Hi everyone! So this is not my first time writing a fanfiction, however it is my first time writing a Swan Queen fanfic and posting it for people to read so I am really nervous but I'm also really stoked to be writing this story. Since this is my first time posting for people to read I just made an account on but can't actually upload anything until I have been a member for like 15 hours and I promised I'd have this up yesterday, but then the attack on Paris happened and I wasn't feeling it. Today is a new day and we as a nation can rise and stand together to make our world a better and safer place. This is a Swan Queen/BTVS high school AU based of a prompt DailyJmo gave me on twitter: Witch/Vampire and ones normal senior you decide which. They fall for each other possibly. I just came up with the title today. In Spanish it says who are you. Swan Queen's relationship build will be based of the song Who are You from Fifth Harmony.**

"Regina, you have a phone call. Someone named Willow?" My mother's voice traveled shaking me out of my intense study session for the big science test in two days.

I turn over on my side to see the clock that reads 10 pm. I wonder what Willow what so late. See Willow and I aren't exactly what you would call popular actually we are the complete opposite although Willow seems to have found her place among the new girl Buffy, the weird foreign librarian who doesn't know we are living in the 21st century, and Xander the idiot she's been in love with since forever.

"Hey Willow what's up?"

"Hey, I was, uh, just wondering if you wanted to go to the bronze with us tonight." willow stammered through the phone.

"Oh well I was kind of in the middle of studying for chem test so-"

"Well actually that's why I was calling; I'm supposed to be helping Buffy but sometimes she can be hopeless when it comes to school related things."

"Yeah, I heard scientists say the universe is made up of protons, neutrons, and electrons. But they forget to mention the morons."

Okay yeah maybe that was a little uncalled for, but I don't really feel very sorry for her. We basically have the same class schedule yet she never shows up half of them. No wonder she can't keep up and retain anything.

"Regina!" Willow scolded. "Oh my gosh, Buffy isn't really that bad, promise. She just has a lot of going on."

"What is she doing? Saving the world? She can't even save her own GPA Willow!"

"Come on Regina ... Please just come out with us. I know how you like to show how much smarter you are than everyone else." Willow pleaded.

"Okay Willow I'll go."

God, I am so out of my element right now. I'm standing outside this roach infested club; all the girls are wearing short dresses and miniskirts looking very sweaty while I stand here in jeans, tied up flannel shirt and constantly pushing my wired frame glasses up on my face. I'm also standing next to guys either wearing too much cologne or not enough. Honestly how do girls find guys to smell like they haven't showered in three months attractive? Just as the line began to move forward, I saw two girls - I couldn't really get a good look at them seeing as how their faces we're glued to one another. Both too wrapped up in each other to notice that they knocked right into me, sending my books crashing to the ground.

"No problem. It's okay I got this. What a bitch." I muttered as I bent down to pick up the books that were now scattered along the alley way. I looked up and I was met with a penetrating gaze from a blonde with the most gorgeous pair of emerald green eyes, her fingers woven into the other girl's short brown hair holding the brunette in place against her lips; her gaze never once ever leaving my own. There's a glint of humor in her eyes that sent a surge of heat straight to my core _. Holy shit Mills, no, absolutely not! You are here to tutor some blonde who never actually shows up for class, not fuck the first girl you see that screams 'sex on a stick' no matter how tempting_.

"Hey are you coming in?" Called the burly bouncer who was clearly annoyed I wasn't paying attention. I looked back at the girl, and once again she is fully submerged in the brunette. I walked into the club spotted Willow, Xander, and Buffy moving with the sea of bodies. One look at the three of them and I knew no studying was going to get done. A cockroach crawled over my red converse. Great; it must be the pre fumigation party. Basically if you catch a cockroach and bring it to the bartender you get a free drink, yeah. I will never understand why people think it is fun to be in the same room infested by cockroaches. However, the night was still young and I still had enough time to go home and finish up my study regimen.

I was headed back home when I heard a plethora of moans and giggling coming from my right. I looked over and I immediately recognized who it was; the two girls from earlier, but this time I was able to make out both of their features. The brunette, I quickly realized, was Amy. She was in my science class last year when all those freak accidents were happening to the cheerleaders. Amy was sandwiched between the blonde and the brick building, her white dress bunched up around her waist as the blondes hands roamed up her body. The blonde wore skin tight leather pants, white tank top with one of those Day of the Dead skulls that showed off her immaculate arms, and a pair of 'fuck me' heels that made her legs go on for miles. Her beautiful blonde hair pulled back into a simple ponytail, some tendrils had fallen to frame her face from her heated make out session.

The blonde must have taken note of my presence at some point because she turned to me and said her voice husky and dripping with sex.

"See something you like, Regina?"

I couldn't move or speak it was like I was in a trance. I wanted to tell her to fuck herself. The blonde pushed off of the brunette. The brunette strode up behind her and wove her arms around the blonde's waist as she trailed kisses down her neck. The brunette locked eyes with me.

"Are you gonna just there and watch or are you going to join in?"

Just as the words left the brunettes lips the blonde picked up Amy and slammed her up against the side of the dumpster which gave me full view of the blonde as her lips collided with Amy's. Not once did the blondes eyes leave mine, and mine never left her either. I watched as she bit the Brunettes plump lip so hard that blood trickled down the front of her throat. I know I should have looked away, but I couldn't help myself. Something was holding me in place, all I could do was stand there and watch her tongue follow the blood trail down to the base of her neck. As the blonde's lips found the side of the brunette's neck we locked eyes. I felt something like a connection one that left a pool of wetness at my thighs as she bit down and Amy threw her head back in ecstasy. Something is pulling me back, someone is calling my name... "Ah Miss Mills, how nice of you to join us." My chemistry teacher Mr. Clark said, annoyed that I had fallen asleep during his lecture.

"Uh I'm sorry Mr. Clark it won't happen again." I say as I look around the room. My eyes fall onto a pair of beautiful emerald green eyes; it was the same girl from the dream. She was dressed the same as in the dream except now she had a hideous red leather jacket, a predatory grin spread across her face like she knew what I was just dreaming. Suddenly the bell rang and we were dismissed from class. I quickly tried to pack up my things trying not to look at the blonde when Buffy, Willow, and Xander come over to me. Xander leans on my desk.

"Hey Will, looks like somebody had a long night studying-" Xander cut off once he noticed the blonde approaching.

The blonde walked over to Willow said something about helping her study and Willow turns to me and says, " Actually Regina, I was going to ask you if wouldn't mind joining us at the Bronze. Buffy needs help with her chemistry and American history so I figured you can help Emma and I will study with Buffy."

"Um sure, if you really need me to."

Emma looked me straight in the eye and said, "Mmm, learning is always more fun when I have music, great scenery and something good to eat." Emma throws a wink at me and sauntered out of the room.

 _Well I'm fucked_

 **Okay, so please let me know if you love it or hate it. Should I give up on it now or continue? I love criticism/ feedback it makes me work harder, faster and helps me become a stronger writer. I aim to please… Thank You guys for taking time out to read it. If it was horrible I'm sorry and thank you anyways.**


End file.
